Orgulho ferido
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Nunca, em nenhum momento, pensara em se declarar para ela. Não havia necessidade de se machucar por uma luta perdida. Kurosaki era o centro de seu mundo e não ele.


_**Orgulho ferido  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Bleach não me pertence, mas a Tite Kubo._

**Atenção : **_Spoilers do volume 21 do mangá, capítulo 183. Infelizmente, não sei que episódio isso corresponde no anime, mas é imediatamente após o final da saga da Soul Society. _

- # - # -

_Para Tsuki-hunny e todas as outras que gostam deles._

- # - # -

"_You doing that thing you do  
Breakin' my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do  
And you, don't mean to be cruel  
You never even knew about the heartache  
I've been going through  
Well I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do"_(1)

- # - # -

Ele estava lá, mais uma vez. Era apenas mais um dia típico na escola.

Mas, desta vez, ele não estava sozinho.

Inoue estava a sua frente, animada como sempre. Falava sobre as atividades do grupo de artesanato que participavam, sendo ouvida atentamente por Chad, que se encontrava a suas costas. Ele tentava fugir, com um livro aberto a sua frente. A verdade era que toda aquela companhia ainda o assustava.

No fundo, ele sabia que havia outro motivo, mais relacionado a voz doce que enchia-lhe os ouvidos e roubava-lhe os pensamentos.

Então, no meio da sua primeira aula após as férias, ele ouviu.

"_Hollow ! Hollow !_"

Percebeu a troca de olhares entre Inoue, Chad e Kurosaki. Viu-os partir para mais uma batalha e, inevitavelmente, ficou para trás. Seu orgulho Quincy estava destruído. Não tinha mais seus poderes, não havia mais o vínculo precioso que o ligaria aos dois rapazes e, principalmente a Orihime. Então todos aqueles laços frágeis se deteriorariam, como poeira ao vento.

Ledo engano achar que, finalmente, deixaria de ser o velho lobo solitário de sempre.

Era impossível somente ignorá-la, não perceber os olhares de preocupação – ou alguns simplesmente aleatórios – que Orihime lançava a Ichigo. Era uma adoração muda, um sentimento puro, que nada pedia em troca. Ela apenas queria ser o suporte para ele, mesmo que, no fim das contas, ele terminasse com Kuchiki.

Viu-os retornar rapidamente e ocuparem seus lugares. Suspirou, sentindo-se mais uma vez inútil. Mas, pela primeira vez, notou que ela lançava um olhar sobre si. Carinhoso, amigo, confortante. Um pequeno sorriso. Como se demonstrasse estar tudo bem e que ele ainda fazia parte daquilo tudo.

Por quanto tempo era o que ele não tinha certeza.

Tentava controlar seu coração disparado e a leve tremedeira em suas mãos, que fazia a sua caligrafia sair distorcida. Nunca, em nenhum momento, pensara em se declarar para ela. Não havia necessidade de se machucar por uma luta perdida. Kurosaki era o centro de seu mundo e não ele.

E uma coisa que ele sempre procurou foi evitar batalhas desesperançadas, sofrimentos supérfluos. Mas sabia ser vingativo. Acabava por perder o controle de sua emoção certas vezes, como quando lutou com Ichigo, e por isso fugia daquele sentimento incrustado em seu peito. Mal do signo. (2)

Levantou-se metodicamente como sempre ao ouvir a sineta que anunciava o almoço. Fugiu antes que Inoue ou Kurosaki tentassem tragá-lo para um almoço em conjunto. Ele precisava da sua solidão, precisava sentir cada uma de suas dores e ter certeza de que não se arrependeria disso.

E, na verdade, ele nunca se arrependera. Mesmo que as conseqüências de retirar as luvas fossem perder os seus primeiros amigos de verdade, fora um mal necessário. Orihime precisara dele na Soul Society, e aquela havia sido a única maneira. Ele não se perdoaria se ela se machucasse por sua causa. Nunca.

Observava-a de longe, comendo com as outras garotas. E tinha a certeza absoluta de que a amava, desde quando eram apenas colegas de classe e de grupo de artesanato, antes de tudo o que acontecera. Ele a amava por completo, desde a sua inocência quase infantil até a sua abnegação.

E invejava profundamente Kurosaki por ser o dono de toda aquela devoção da parte dela.

Mas, agora, que valor ele tinha para ela se nem ao menos poderia protegê-la ? Ela tinha Ichigo, seu príncipe de infância e alguém que, assim como si próprio, jamais a deixaria.

Ouviu o sinal tocar e, pela primeira vez, não sentiu vontade de retornar. Não queria ter de encarar que tudo aquilo que vivera nas férias se transformaria lentamente em água, impossível de se conter com as mãos.

Levantou-se e caminhou pelo colégio. Deitou-se na grama, sentiu a textura dela com os dedos. Retirou os óculos e contemplou o mundo com seus olhos míopes. Viu as formas saírem de foco para, gradativamente, entrarem um pouco nele novamente.

Talvez ele mesmo precisasse achar um novo foco para a vida que se desenrolava a sua frente.

- # - # -

"_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know  
__That you'll be mine someday  
__Cause we could be happy, can't you see?  
__If you only let me be the one to hold you  
__And keep you here with me  
__'Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
__But it's just so hard to do  
__Every time you do that thing you do"_

- # - # -

Finalmente o último sinal do dia tocara.

Ele sabia que não conseguiria fugir do grupo de artesanato. Costurar era a sua grande distração e sempre se aproveitou de sua destreza para se destacar em trabalhos manuais. E passara todo aquele horário desenhando e trabalhando num bonito vestido feminino.

A quem queria enganar ? Era um vestido para ela. Gastara o tempo naquele gramado projetando-o em sua mente. Aquele que seria o mais perfeito e que, sabia ele, jamais teria coragem de entregar.

- Ishida-kun ? – a voz harmoniosa invadiu seus ouvidos.

Então ele ajeitou os óculos, escondendo rapidamente os desenhos.

- Sim, Inoue-san ?

- Por que não compareceu às últimas aulas ? Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Precisei resolver algumas coisas. – ele se preparou para sair, tentando ignorá-la.

Não só a ela, mas como seu coração descompassado e as voltas que sua cabeça dava.

- Ishida-kun... – ela continuou atrás dele – Eu percebi que você anda meio para baixo. É por causa... É por causa daquilo que aconteceu ?

- Inoue-san... – ele ajeitou novamente os óculos, de costas para ela.

- Se está preocupado com isso, não deveria. – ela deu a volta, ficando de frente para ele – Você acabou perdendo seus poderes para me proteger. Então, desta vez, eu irei usar os meus para protegê-lo, Ishida-kun.

Ele engoliu seco, ajeitando novamente seus óculos e mirando os pés dela.

- Não precisa. Você não precisa se arriscar por mim. E também não quero pensar mais nisso, não há mais volta. Minhas mãos já não podem proteger ninguém. – virou-se, tornando a caminhar.

- Mas Kuchiki-san não precisa ser protegida, ela é uma shinigami.

- Kuchiki-san ? – ele parou, mirando-a interrogativamente.

- Eu percebi que você gosta da Kuchiki-san ! – ela falou, sentindo-se uma mulher perspicaz por ter adivinhado tal coisa.

O rosto de Orihime era tão adorável e o que ela dizia era tão absurdo que ele sentiu vontade de rir. Gargalhar, abraçar-lhe e contar toda a verdade. Mas nunca teria a coragem necessária para tanto.

- Inoue-san, está enganada, eu não gosto da Kuchiki-san.

- Claro que gosta, não precisa mentir pra mim ! O vestido que você fez para ela foi tão lindo e caprichado ! Foi uma declaração de amor !

- Mas, Inoue-san...

Ela fez uma cara de brava e ele percebeu que não adiantaria discutir. Aproximou-se devagar dela e lhe deu um breve sorriso.

- Será que você não percebe...? – falou baixo.

Sentiu o espanto dela. Viu seus olhos arregalarem com seu sorriso curto. Percebeu-a tão frágil e tão próxima a seus braços... E, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente distante.

E, mais uma vez, sentiu a amarga verdade de não ter mais a força de um Quincy para defendê-la. Mas ainda tinha a sua própria, de um humano comum. E a usaria, caso fosse necessário, porque não conseguia pensar num mundo sem ela e o seu jeito animado e inocente de enxergar as coisas.

- Ishida-kun ? – ela replicou baixinho.

Ele se afastou, pegou sua bolsa e ajeitou novamente os óculos.

- Precisa de companhia para ir para casa, Inoue-san ?

Percebeu a confusão dela se esvair num sorriso infantil.

- Adoraria, Ishida-kun.

Não seria daquela vez. E, talvez, não fosse nunca.(3)

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Muito bobinha, mas eu tive muuuita vontade de escrever com eles. Sabe quando a gente tem aquela idéia boba e simplesmente dá vontade de sentar e fazer ? Isso mesmo. Sem a mínima pretensão de nada, só pra alimentar a própria paixão por eles. Alguém acredita se eu disser que eu escrevi isso ouvindo La Tortura ? XD Aí eu termineir de escrever, ouvi esta música e comecei a rir... A baladinha, alguns trechos da letra... É bem Ishida._

Notas :

(1) Trechos de _That thing you do_, do The Wonders.

(2) Ishida é de escorpião. Vingativo e sentimental.

(3) Pequena inspiração e homenagem a Dark Faye, com a fic Talvez.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

3 de março de 2007, 00:31.


End file.
